1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water closets and has for its principal object the provision of a new and improved firm connection of the water closet or toilet bowl to the floor over which it is located.
A problem frequently encountered after the installation of a toilet is the loosening of toilet bolts due to deflection of the toilet flange after frequent usage. A toilet flange may bend or break from the constant pull on the toilet mounting bolts, allowing movement of the toilet and compromising the gasket seal between the bottom of the flange and the floor over which the toilet is located. Such movement can result in subsequent leakage of sewer gas and/or water and also rotted floors underneath toilets.
It is a principal object of this invention to minimize or prevent such movement of the toilet bowl.
It is another object of this invention to prevent rotted floors underneath toilets.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives and overcome the problems indicated in a very economical manner and in a manner that can be readily or easily carried out by homeowners, plumbers, or by handy xe2x80x9cdo-it yourselves.xe2x80x9d
2. Description of the Related Art
A search was carried out in the U.S. Patent Office to investigate the novelty of the idea of this invention.
Two U.S. Patients, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,660 and 4,846,622 were selected as those considered the most pertinent to the concepts and features of the present invention. These patents were thoroughly reviewed and are not considered anticipatory of the present invention.
A toilet bolt with a hollow shaft down its axis is one of the principal features of the present invention. Its utilization in the manner hereinafter described is a key means which makes possible the desired new and improved firm connection of the water closet or toilet bowl to the floor over which the toilet bowl is located.
Toilet bolts used in this invention will typically be made of plastic or metal such as brass and may vary in length and diameter. A typical length would be about 2xc2xd inches and a typical diameter would be about xe2x85x9c of an inch to about {fraction (25/64)} of an inch; or of sufficient diameter that a shaft down its axis can be hollowed out and the bolt will still retain sufficient strength to accomplish the purpose of this invention. This hollowed shaft need not be circular; a square or hexagonal or star-shaped shaft, i.e. polygonal shaft would allow the bolt to be held by an allen wrench or square drive bit to prevent the bolt from rotating during removal of the nut holding down the toilet.
A screw is used down the axial hollow shaft of the bolt and screws into the floor beneath the toilet bowl and assists greatly in firming up the connection of the toilet flange and the gasket under the flange to the floor over which the toilet bowl is located. This effects a more secure installation since a toilet flange may bend or break from the constant pull of the toilet mounting bolts, allowing movement of the toilet bowl and compromising the seal. The screws used will typically be about xc2xe to 1xc2xd inch longer than the toilet bolt and are of uniform cross-sectional dimension down the entire length of same.
The bolts are installed in the slot of the toilet flange as in the customary practice. The toilet bowl is positioned over the bolts. Now a screw is inserted into the hollow shaft of the toilet bolt and driven into the floor beneath the flange. A preferred procedure is to first put the toilet bowl in place and start the screws without the gasket. The screws are driven fully into the floor and then the gasket is inserted over the horn of the toilet bowl or on top of the flange and the toilet bowl is put back into place.
A better and more complete understanding of the invention will be made clear from a review of the drawings and the description thereof.